More Misunderstandings
by Queen Regent Of The North
Summary: Charles and Elsie are back to tackle the law breakers, however what will happen when the firm goes bankrupt in the middle of their wedding plans? Throw in a few exes and we have a right royal mess on our hands. Will our favourite couple survive? Sequel to 'A Misunderstanding or Two'
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is based on my latest obsession Suits (actually I lie, the obsession is not suits but rather Harvey Spector #drool). I apologize if this isn't quite to the letter of the law as I said in the sequel "A Misunderstanding or two" I am not a lawyer. **

**As usual, I own nothing. I'm just having some fun. **

"Mr Carson, you're wanted in the conference room." Thomas Barrow said over the intercom.

"Tell who ever it is they'll have to bloody well wait. I am knee-deep in paperwork and I daren't stop now." Mr Carson replied in a peeved off tone. He'd recently had to go to Spain on a conference and he was still catching up on paperwork. He'd been busy all day and was only half way. His head ached, his legs longed to be stretched and to top it all off his Fiance, Ms Elsie Hughes had been out of the office all day for various meetings.

"You want me to tell Robert Crawley that he'll have to bloody well wait?" Thomas confirmed with a smirk which Charles caught through the glass walls

"NO!" he all but shouted "tell him I'll be there momentarily"

"Do make your mind up sir" Thomas answered, turning off the intercom before Charles was given a chance to reply. He had been meek and mild for the last six months after the supposed love of his life, Tony had ended their brief affair but now he was slowly building up again. In a way, Charles was glad. It meant he had his quick thinking PA back, but he'd forgotten just how sarcastic he could be. Charles groaned as he got to his feet and rubbed his eyes before swinging his glass door open and striding towards the conference room. Don't get him wrong, he loved Robert Crawley almost like a brother, having attended his wedding and was god father to his eldest daughter, Mary. But there were days when his timing was awful and Charles could quite happily wring his neck. Today just so happened to be one of these days.

He walked into the room to discover that all the partners had been called in.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked as he strode in

"Is everyone here?" asked Robert Crawley, glancing around the room

"No" answered Charles "Ms Hughes isn't here, she has meetings all afternoon."

"I'm here Charles" came a quiet Scottish accent behind him "I do apologize for being late, but as Mr Carson just pointed out I had meetings all afternoon and I had to do some fast rescheduling"

Charles turned to see the love of his life walk through the door, coat still on, and phone in hand. She looked up and caught his eye, rolling them as she did so. He smirked, he knew she had very little patience when it came to impronto meetings.

"Thank you Ms Hughes...and everyone else for making it. I realize this must have been a terrible inconvenience for you" Robert said rubbing his hands together "I will try to make it quick so we can all get back to our jobs"

"This is going to take hours isn't it?" Elsie muttered, just loud enough that he could hear as they both sat down

"Most likely" he rumbled back glancing her direction and sharing a smirk

"I have some unfortunate news" Robert said "due to Livington publishers leaving us we have regrettably gone bankrupt"

"How is that possible?" asked Elsie from her chair "we've just signed Shmit accountants, they've brought in a mountain of money."

"That is true Ms Hughes, however as Livington is suing us for malpractice all our funds are spoken for. Even if we win this case it'll take all our funds and if we lose, I'll be in debt for the rest of my life" Robert explained heavily.

"What malpractice?!"

"That son of a-"

Both Elsie and Charles started to say as a collective gasp went around the room but they were cut off by Robert

"I know that this is going to upset a lot of people" he soothed raising a hand to try to calm the room

"You're damn right it is" someone called from the back of the room "you've basically called us in here to tell us that we've lost our jobs and our retirement money is disappearing into o Livington's pocket"

There was a murmur of agreement that went round the room. Charles glanced at Elsie to see her biting her lips and staring hard at their boss. He glanced over to the man and mentally assessed him. She was right, there was something he hadn't told them yet, something, that would hopefully save their jobs.

"Quiet" He called in his most authortive voice and the room fell silent. Robert shot him a grateful look before continuing

"We have decided that the only way to save this company is to merge. This way we'll be able to keep all of you on as well as hopefully win this case."

"Who will we be merging with?" Charles asked " no company in their right mind will attach themselves to a sinking ship."

"We have had an offer. This company has firms in the USA and most of Europe and are looking to extend to this country." Robert explained "and to be honest I would be a fool not to take it"

"Oh god don't let it be Carlise" Elsie muttered. Ever since he had tried to poach her and nearly ruined their relationship she'd had very little time for the man. Granted, this helped her a lot in her cases, having beaten three times in court but the last thing she wanted was to see the words "Carlise and Crawley" written on the door

"It's not Carlise Ms Hughes" Robert assured her having heard her

"Who then?" She asked

"Gregson and Bryant" he announced. He was met with dead silence

"You've got to be joking." the voice from the back said incredulously and Charles had to agree with them. They'd had many dealings with this particular law firm and he was loath to get into another.

"I'm afraid not" Robert said "I'm not happy about it but its the only way forward. Now, they will be sending in a representative to negotiate with us tomorrow. Ms Hughes and Mr Carson will be handling this."

Both of them exchanged amazed glances but before either one of them could protest Robert had dismissed the meeting and left the room.

"I go out for one afternoon and this happens" Elsie sighed as she gathered up her bag and stood up

"I guess this means we'll have to put our wedding on hold again." Charles grumbled "I swear this place will fall down before we ever get the time."

"I told you Charles, I'm perfectly fine with taking one afternoon off to head down to the register's office with a couple of witnesses. I really don't care what type of wedding we have as long as I end up married to you in the end." Elsie said grabbing his hand and squeezing it

"No Elsie, you deserve to have a beautiful church wedding, with a stunning gown and an amazing cake." Charles said softly

"Trust you to think of the cake" she laughed into his chest as he pressed a brief kiss to the top of her head. While the whole firm knew they were engaged they tried to behave themselves at work due to the fact that they never knew when a client might walk in

"Naturally" he grinned as they departed "besides, if you cancel your big wedding Thomas and Anna will have a fit. Every morning I find some magazine article on my desk about a wedding. Usually with a post it note claiming this was a fabulous idea"

"That is a fair-" she started to say but faltered when they reached their office. Thomas had removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and was now playing air guitar while singing some country song quite loudly. Charles and Elsie exchanged amused glances before simultaneously leaning against the door

**"Well there's a whole load of high-class people out there that's a looking down on me, cause the country club where I belong is a honky-tonk till three in the morning!" **he sang loudly, bobbing along to his headphones.

"What on earth?" questioned Elsie in an amazed tone.

"Blake Shelton." Charles explained "Its his latest obsession. I haven't had the heart to tell him he's married...and straight."

**"Don't wear fancy clothes no ties or three-piece suits**, **you can find me in my camouflage cap, my t-shirt and cowboy boots! If that don't fit your social class...you can kiss my country ass!**"

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you" Charles said as he marched over and yanked the headphones out of the mp3 player.

"Mr Carson, I didn't see you there, I mean I was just er" Thomas stammered, as he backed away hurriedly from his boss

"What you were doing was fairly obvious." Mrs Hughes pointed out with an amused smirk on her face. "you should audition for x-factor"

"An option worth considering, although we'd miss you" Charles said before mouthing at Elsie 'not really' which earned him an exasperated look

"I'm sorry." Thomas said "how did your meeting go?"

"Dismissal thank you." Charles answered gruffly, flopping into his chair

"It wasn't that bad" countered Elsie, removing her coat and sitting in her chair with a lot more grace than Charles

"Oh no, of course not" Charles said sarcastically "Our boss just announced that we're being sued for malpractice which will render us bankrupt but guess what, we're merging with the company who has bayd for our blood since before I graduated from law school. Oh and did I mention that we're having to handle it?"

"Well when you put it like that.." conceded Elsie.

"Who are we merging with?" Thomas asked curiously "surely not Carlise?"

"No, Gregson and Bryant" answered Charles despondently crumpling a piece of paper and tossing it towards the bin

"Well I suppose that's not surprising" Thomas said off handedly "who's suing us?"

"What do you mean it's not surprising?" asked Elsie, looking up sharply

"Well he's dating Mr Crawley's daughter." Thomas said "I thought everyone knew that."

"Which daughter? Not Mary surely?" demanded Charles sitting up straight

"I knew you weren't listening to me yesterday." Elsie sighed "She's still with Mathew."

"No, Edith." Thomas said "its been going on awhile, I thought everyone knew."

"Well, she never had taste." Charles said, going back to flopping into his chair

"Charles!" Elsie exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Its true" Thomas agreed "I mean that guy has absolutely no dress sense. Anyway, I better go and inform Anna and sort out your schedules. I'm guessing the wedding is on hold again?"

"It is." Elsie confirmed a little sadly

"well more time to plan I suppose." Thomas said brightly "oh I wanted to ask, what do you think of having all your guests wear Stetson's?"

"absolutely not!" Elsie said sharply, fixing him with her famous death glare as he quickly skipped out of the office.

"Oh and Thomas" Charles called after him "if I ever catch you in 'a t-shirt and cowboy boots' you'll be fired immediately."

**Please let me know what you think! Free dodgy legal advise to those who review ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your fabulous reviews. You guys rock!**

"What do you mean the wedding is on hold?" Beryl Patmore hollered down the phone. She had phoned almost as soon as they had arrived in the office to discuss wedding plans and Elsie had been forced to tell her that it was regrettably on hold once again.

"Issues at work have come up and Charles and I are going to be absolutely swamped." Elsie explained, glaring at her regrettably empty tea-cup. Beryl had phoned before she'd had a chance to make it and Anna never made it quite like Charles could.

"But this is the third time Elsie, what could possibly be so important?" The fiery red-head demanded from the telephone, loudly enough that Charles could hear from his end of the office. He shot Elsie a sympathetic glance when she held the phone slightly away from her ear with a wince

"Beryl listen, I am just as disappointed that its being put on hold but neither of us can afford to lose our jobs." Elsie explained patiently . Charles's phone pinged and he glanced at it before catching Elsie's eye and tapping his watch, indicating that it was time for their meeting with Gregson and Bryant. She rolled her eyes and indicated that he should go ahead and that she would catch him up as soon as she got her very annoying friend off the phone. He grinned at her as he grabbed both their cases and marched out of the door

"Thomas, make sure Anna gets her off the phone within the next five minutes. You have my full permission to unplug the thing." Charles informed him as he strode past "and no country music while we're away. You're on phone duty."

"Ah Charles, I wonder if I might have a word." Robert Crawley said as he fell into stride with his friend "We're having a party next week and I was wondering if you would be attending?"

"As this is the first I've heard about it, no I'm not." he replied "and why are we throwing a party? I thought we were bankrupt?"

"Well, we're not paying for it. Gregson is, in order to meet all our clients. I would really appreciate it if you and Elsie would be able to attend." Robert said when they paused outside of the conference room

"We had planned to go away that weekend." Charles said heavily "I've been promising to take her to the ballet in London."

"But surely you can delay it?" Robert asked with a pout "you're my best lawyers, you're the ones who have brought half these clients in."

"I already have delayed it in order to handle this merger for you as well as put our wedding plans on halt" Charles explained

"But-"

"what's going on?" Elsie asked as she finally caught up to him and relieved him of her case.

"Ah Mrs Hughes, hopefully you can change his mind" Robert Crawley said, giving her his most charming smile "Gregson is throwing a party next weekend to celebrate the merger and I really need you and ole Charles to be there."

"Next weekend?" she queried "We had hoped to go away then."

"But think about how much help it would be to the merger if this was successful." Robert argued in a pleading tone.

"Oh very well!" huffed Elsie "but we want a raise." and with that she strode into the conference room leaving the two men standing there

"what did I say?" Robert asked but Charles just gave him an exasperated look and followed her.

She glanced up as he walked in before continuing to unpack her case and neatly stack her various files

"I swear if it wasn't for us this company would fall into a pile of dust. Can he do nothing by himself?" she grumbled

"Hopefully Gregson will be able to take over some of his issues when all of this is sorted out." Charles reasoned "what did Beryl say?"

"She was complaining about the wedding being hold and threatened to call Isobel and have her talk to Robert, as if he'd listen to her" Elsie replied "she then went into a tirade about god knows what so I left Anna to deal with her."

"But she phoned to complain to you not Anna." Charles pointed out with a grin as he sat down

"Anna is surprisingly good at doing my accent. That girl should be on stage." Elsie quipped with a grin. "We are a strange firm. The owner has no idea how to handle money, his daughter is dating the driver and the other one is dating our biggest opposition. Our two assistants clearly should be in show business"

"And the two top lawyers are engaged to one another." Charles finished "Gregson is late."

"We're five minutes early" Elsie countered with a glance at her watch

"To be early is considered on time, on time is considered late and late is totally unacceptable" he quoted "and its now four minutes"

Elsie rolled her eyes at him but before she could answer they were interrupted by Gregson's representative walking through the door. She had long dark brown hair that she had left in curls over her shoulder, long legs that she had accentuated with three inch heels and dark brown eyes that seemed to miss nothing.

"You must be Mrs Hughes." the woman said, completely ignoring Charles and reaching over and shaking her hand.

"Ms" corrected Elsie "its nice to meet you."

"Oh, I am sorry, I saw your wedding ring and I assumed..." the woman apologized

"Its quite alright." Elsie assured her "and its an engagement ring actually so you weren't far off base."

"Well he is a very lucky man." the woman said with a smile

"He is." Elsie assured her with a smirk. She didn't completely trust this woman but seeing as they were going to be working together there was no point in being nasty

"Charlie!" The woman said turning to Charles and beaming

"Ally!" he responded sarcastically "how lovely to see you again." Elsie looked from one to the other, both of them were eyeing the other with calculated gazes

"Wait, you two know one another?" She inquired, looking bewildered

"He never mentioned me?" the woman asked "Alice Neal. Charlie and I went to law school together. He was fifth in the class and I was, oh I forget what was it?

"Married to the library?" asked Charles coldly

"Thats right, number one." She confirmed with a smirk.

"Tell me Alice, whats my success rate against you in the real world where we practise real law?" Charles countered, leaving Elsie feeling more confused than ever. She had never seen him look so hostile and they'd worked together for years

"Oh Charlie, there are no winners or losers in a merger, just a happy new couple." Alice chided, sitting down and unpacking her case.

"That's right. Three no." he answered stonily, making her roll her eyes. "Do you have the proposal?"

"No I just flew in from the USA completely unprepared" Alice said sarcastically, pulling out two files and sliding them across the table. Charles slid their proposal over to her

"Try not to be intimidated, I used some big words"

"Over compensation is not a big word"

**EHCC**

"Would you like to explain to me what the hell that was all about it?" Elsie muttered as they left the room together. He had been extremely hostile during the meeting and he was now glaring at everything in sight.

"Thomas, please make sure Ms Neal leaves the building. I don't want her left unattended." Charles barked, completely ignoring her question

"Actually, I wanted a word alone with you Charlie." Alice said, coming up behind them and taking them by surprise. "Am I permitted into your office?"

"Okay, first off his name is Charles." Elsie snapped, losing her cool and whirling round on the woman. "second of all its OUR office."

"Our office?" repeated Alice "wow, Crawley must be more broke than I originally thought if its two best lawyers have to share an office."

Elsie opened her mouth to retort but Thomas grabbed her arm and pulled her away

"why don't you and I go and fetch some coffee hmm?" He said while marching her out the door.

"What do you want Alice?" Charles asked striding into their office and closing the door behind Alice.

"Just to do this." she answered before grabbing him and pulling him towards her. "I've missed you" she murmured before kissing him

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, shoving her away from him.

"You can't tell me you haven't missed me?" she pouted, advancing on him once again

"No actually I haven't." he snapped. Suddenly realization dawned on her

"Oh I see" she said, her gaze suddenly turning as hard as nails "The pretty Scottish partner. Tell me Charlie, is it the accent that drives you wild? I can't imagine what else it could be."

"Get out." he ordered sharply

"You love her." she stated coldly "ah, the engagement ring comes from you doesn't it? Are you aware that the by-laws clearly state that there are no relationships permitted within the firm?"

"This may come as a surprise to you Alice, but when you've won as many cases as we have working as a team, our boss doesn't really care what we do out of the office." he snapped

"Crawley might not" she agreed "but I can assure you that Gregson will."

**I feel I should point out that Gregson isn't a very nice character in this story. I hope you guys don't mind but I'm not buying his disappearance in Downton. Also, I borrowed a lot from suits here. Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your fabulous reviews. **

Elsie was seething. Who did that woman think she was, marching into their conference room and acting as though she owned the place? Charlie? What the hell was that about? In a way she was glad that Thomas had dragged her away because she was quite sure she might have killed someone.

"You know, you could have just dragged me to the kitchen. We didn't have to go to the coffee stand down the road." She told her companion

"I thought it might be best if you got some air" Thomas answered "now are you going to tell me what happened in that meeting?"

"That would depend if you could give me a reason to." she answered with a slight grin. It was always fun making Thomas work hard for his information. Besides, he knew too much as it was.

"I stopped you from committing a terrible crime and I'm the best PA you have ever seen" he informed her, handing her a cup of coffee.

"What is this?" she asked as she took it

"A chocolate something. Two sugars, extra foam. Usually you drink tea but chocolate always puts you in a better mood." he said with a smirk

"You were wrong." she told him, making him cock his head in question "Anna is a better PA. I don't catch her singing about cowboy boots in my office while I'm in a meeting."

"How much longer are you going to hold that against me?" he sighed before taking a long sip from his cup

"For the rest of your born days. 'A honky talk till three in the morning'? Really Thomas?"

"Admit it, you've never heard better. Now tell me what happened, before I corrupt Anna into finding out for me."

"Very well" she huffed "She was late, she made unreasonable demands, she implied that I'm too old to be engaged oh and she goaded Charles through the entire meeting and insisted on calling him 'Charlie'. Seriously, what is up with that?"

"And Mr Carson didn't ask her to stop?" Thomas asked curiously

"No why?" she replied

"No reason, it's just once I heard Mr Crawley refer to him as 'Charlie' and I thought Mr Carson was going to take his head off." he explained as they slowly made their way back to the office

"His mood just got blacker and blacker." Elsie said "I've never seen him so hostile. I mean, if I met someone who I went to law school with it wouldn't affect me so much."

unfortunately before Thomas could answer her they'd reached the door to their building just as Alice was stepping out of it. Elsie felt a cold hand wrap around her wrist and pull her away from Thomas

"It is a very pretty ring." Alice said conversationally, holding her hand in a vise like grip "its a pity you'll have to choose between it and your job."

"What are you talking about?" Elsie asked, snatching her hand away

'I suggest you read up on your laws Mrs Hughes. But until you do, please know I wish you all the happiness in the world. Well, while it lasts." Alice said sweetly

"I don't know what you're referring to." Elsie snapped "but I would advice you to stop making threats and get on with doing your job"

"That is exactly what I'm doing." Alice assured her as a car pulled up next to them "By the way is that hot chocolate? Don't you know they're really fattening?"

With that she had climbed into the car and had driven away, smirk still intact on her face.

"Yeah, I don't think chocolate is going to fix this." Thomas commented quietly.

"Tell Mr Carson, I've gone home with a headache. Ask him to please bring my laptop with him when he comes home." She snapped before pulling out her phone and calling Branson.

"No, chocolate definitely isn't going to fix this" he muttered to himself as he watched the car pull away. "time to get hold of Mr Molesly's florist"

EHCC

"No Isobel, I can't just ask him what's with the woman and then stare him down until he tells me. Gods, why do I even bother problem solving with you?"

"Elsie?" he called as he hung up his coat in the hall

"In the kitchen!" she called back. He walked in to find her leaning on the counter with Isobel sitting on the other side. They'd obviously been cooking as Isobel had a smudge of flour rubbed on her nose.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Elsie commented, gesturing to Isobel with a grin. He lent down and gave Elsie a quick kiss before leaning over and pecking Isobel on the cheek.

"Hello Isobel, did Beryl send you?" he asked with a grin "by the way, Thomas told me to give these to you if I valued my life." he added, handing his Fiance a bunch of red roses.

"She tried to" Isobel laughed "but I'm actually here because Richard had a conference. The other speaker took ill and he had to step in."

"Are you staying with us?" he asked, putting on the kettle.

"No, Richard should be picking me up at any moment. I came to drop something off and was surprised to find Elsie home." Isobel explained

"You must stay for dinner though." He protested

"I can't. Its our anniversary and we'd like to be alone. No disrespect to you of course." Isobel grinned while Charles pretended to be heart-broken "hey Charles, who is Alice?"

"Isobel!" protested Elsie loudly. Charles let out a sigh and removed his tie.

"We went to law school together and we had a fling." he explained "it ended because I discovered she'd been having an affair with someone else."

"Heellloooo? Is anyone home?" a voice called from the front door. Charles went to open it to discover Richard Clarkson standing huddled away from the misty rain that had started

"Hello Charles, I believe you have something that belongs to me." He greeted with a grin. Charles stepped back to allow him into the house.

"Oh you mean your wife? Thank god you've arrived. She's threatening to eat me out of house and home."

"I most certainly have not!" Isobel protested from behind him

"Izzy darling I didn't see you there!" Charles grinned

"That much is obvious." she said as she gave Elsie a hug goodbye, before punching him lightly on the arm and linking arms with her husband

"Have a nice night kids!" Elsie called after them as they ran towards their car. Isobel turned and stuck her tongue out at her before hurriedly climbing in. Elsie lent against Charles with a small smile on her face as they watched them drive away.

"Hows your head?" Charles asked quietly, dropping a kiss on the top of it.

"Better thank you." she answered. "Now, is that anyway to greet your soon to be wife?"

"Most definitely not" he confirmed, pulling her tightly into his arms and giving her a searing kiss.

EHCC

"That pie was the best I have ever had" Charles said, leaning back in his chair with a I'm-full sigh.

"I'm not just a pretty face" Elsie teased lightly, fiddling with the bottom of her wine glass.

"Whats wrong?" asked Charles "you're stressing over something."

She assessed him for a moment before answering

"You know me far too well. I bumped into Alice as she was leaving and she said somethings."

"You didn't have a headache earlier did you? What did she say?" He asked gently

Elsie told him what happened outside of the office and by the time she had finished his face had hardened into one of extreme displeasure.

"Do you remember when I told you that Griggs had stolen my girlfriend and that I had broken his nose?" Charles eventually asked "Alice was that girl. I went to spend a weekend with my mom shortly before I graduated and when I came home I heard...and then I saw."

"What did you do?" Elsie asked softly

"I moved out of that flat and broke it off with her. She claimed it was a mistake and that it would never happen again but I could never trust her again and I didn't want to spend the rest of my life questioning where she was the whole time."

"You wanted to marry her" Elsie decided and Charles nodded

"I even had the ring."

"I'm so sorry." Elsie said quietly, gently taking his hand

"Don't be." he smiled "if I had married her my life would have been miserable and I would never have met you."

"Charmer" muttered Elsie "ice-cream?"

"Elsie, something is still bothering you." Charles said as he watched her push her ice-cream around the bowl

"This ring" she said holding up her left hand "it wasn't supposed to be hers was it?"

"No" he laughed "I sold it."

**Reviews are love **


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I just take a moment to say how epic you guys are? None of my other fandoms review half as much as you guys do! Thank you so so so much! I really hope you guys actually like my stories and you're not 'Oh we better give her a review because we feel sorry her'.**

"Mr Bates, how lovely to see you again. I haven't seen you in ages." Elsie greeted as she walked into the office to find him waiting at Anna's desk with a cup of coffee. Since he was released from prison (Thanks to the dream team of Carson and Hughes) he had married Elsie's PA who had found the witness needed to free the man.

"Mrs Hughes, always a pleasure" he greeted, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek "I'm sorry that the wedding is put on hold again"

"I think Anna is more upset about it than I am" she laughed "what are you doing here?"

"Anna forgot her iPad so I was quickly dropping it off before I headed into work." he explained, indicating the rectangular object that was now lying on Anna's desk. After many months of struggling to find a job due to his time in prison he had finally managed to get a job tracking Peoples family tree and was making a fair amount of money doing it.

"It's unlike Anna to forget something, I hope she's okay? Sometimes I feel as though I work her too hard but now that Gwen has gone to law school, I just don't trust anyone else." Elsie mused

"It was my fault Mrs Hughes, don't worry." Mr Bates assured her with a small smile

"Oh really?" Elsie asked with a smirk, causing him to turn red around his ears.

"Oh Mrs Hughes, thank goodness you're here!" Anna said in relief as she came out of their office, tray of tea in hand.

"What do you mean? I told you I was having a breakfast meeting with Mr Tufton today" Elsie said, surprised by her PAs reaction "and why on earth do you have a tea-tray in your hands?"

Anna glanced down at the tray as if she'd forgotten she was holding it

"Oh, Ms Neal wasn't happy with the tea. Apparently it wasn't the right temperature." she explained with an eye roll

"Ms Neal?" Elsie asked, her eyes narrowing in dislike "what is she doing here?"

"She apparently needed you and Mr Carson to sign a few papers. You better get in there, I'm worried that it'll start snowing soon." Anna teased stepping back so she could go to the kitchen

"Anna, give me that tray" Elsie ordered

"But the tea-" Anna protested

"This isn't something I usually say, but screw Ms Neal. It's the only tea she's getting and if she doesn't like it she can lump it." Elsie said decisively before striding into her office leaving the Bates' chuckling behind her.

"Ms Hughes, at last" Alice greeted, looking up from the settee where she was seated, texting on her phone. Elsie resisted the urge to shiver, Anna was right the atmosphere was decidedly frosty here and she had always hated an atmosphere.

"I do apologize Ms Neal" Elsie said sweetly, placing the tray down "but I had a breakfast meeting which I couldn't re schedule. Especially as I had no idea you were coming in."

"Well, I'm afraid it was a bit of a rushed decision. But I won't take up much of your time, I just need you to sign these." she said handing over a file "take your time to read over them but I need it before Friday."

"I'm sure we can have it sorted by tomorrow evening" Charles intoned, looking up from his laptop

"Great!" Alice grinned "why don't we do dinner?"

"What a good idea" Charles said, matching her chirpy tone "We'll expect you at our place at 6" Elsie gave him an incredulous stare which he ignored

"See you then" Alice smirked before picking up her bag and walking out of the office.

"Our place?" Elsie asked once she was sure Alice was out of earshot "Why our place?"

"I figured she might need some proper food, put her in a better mood." Charles teased "how's Mr Tufton?"

"Holding up" Elsie told him "I can't believe people sue one another over ready-made pastry"

"Which is why I always make my own." he grinned "I can't believe it takes so long to finalize this"

"Me either" Elsie agreed before groaning

"What is the matter?" Charles asked, looking up with concern in his eyes

"Isobel has obviously been gossiping with Beryl. I forsee a very long phone call this evening." Elsie sighed, swiping furiously on her smart phone. "She's sent me about nine wedding related photo's as well as a selfie of the two of them and one 'Who da hell is Alice Neal?'. Honestly, I wish she'd stop typing like Daisy."

"What in heaven's name is a selfie?" Charles asked with a frown.

"Its when you take a photo of yourself." Elsie explained, holding up her phone to demonstrate. Thomas always has them up on Facebook and Anna has put one or two of her and John up in the past."

"We never have" Charles said rubbing his ear thoughtfully

"No" Elsie agreed "we're not young and beautiful"

"Speak for yourself" Charles teased, striking a pose and puffing his chest out like a peacock. Elsie blinked at him before erupting into a series of giggles.

"Okay, lets take one then" she said with a grin before going over and perching herself on the arm of his chair.

"Smile!" she ordered, holding her phone up and pressing the button. Just as the camera was about to go off he quickly turned his head and planted a kiss on her cheek. She laughed, placed her phone on the desk, and proceeded to kiss him properly.

"You know, with Alice Neal popping in here unannounced every five minutes that's probably not a very good idea" Thomas remarked with a smirk, walking in and placing a file on Charles's desk.

"Thomas" Charles said without releasing Elsie "get out"

Thomas by this time had spotted Elsie's phone with the photo displaying

"Oh my god you guys!" he exclaimed, snatching the phone off the desk and retreating to the opposite side of the room. "Taking selfies together? How totally adorable is that? Hats off to you Ms Hughes, you've finally dragged him into the 21st century. Oh this is the proudest moment of my entire life" He continued, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye

"Thomas, aren't you being a little dramatic?" Elsie asked, trying desperately to contain her giggles

"Anna! Get in here!" he called, ignoring Elsie completely "how dang cute is this?" he said, handing Anna the phone. The bemused blonde glanced down at the phone

"Very cute" she agreed with a grin "you should set it as your new profile photo"

"Oh, I intend to." Thomas assured her, earning him an elbow to his side

"Not you!" Anna said crossly "Ms Hughes."

"But I want it as mine" Thomas whined "it's too adorable for words."

"Alright right you two" Charles broke in before Anna could respond "time to get back to work. Honestly Elsie, it like looking after two chil...oh my god"

"Charles? What's the matter?" Elsie asked with a concerned frown on her face, a little alarmed at his expression.

"Thomas, when you said that Alice has been here every five minutes what exactly did you mean?" Charles asked in a serious tone. Thomas stopped capering around and straitened his jacket

"I came in early yesterday to get started on all that paper work that we're trying to catch up on and she was here and the day before that I caught her here when I came back to fetch something I'd forgotten." he explained "she said she had your permission, so I assumed you knew"

"If she's hanging around here after hours" Elsie said thoughtfully "it means she's been in our file room."

"Which means she's hidden something in that contract" Charles finished.

**Yes, I have been listening to that Nina Nesbitt song on repeat while writing this. No I don't think it influenced this fic at all why do you ask? ;P Review and let me know your thoughts! :) :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I cannot apologize for the delay in updates. I have had such technical issues lately :( and I am SOOOOO jealous of you lot who are getting season 5. I hate living in africa sometimes :( **

He always strode around while he was on the phone. It irritated her no end when he did it in the office as it ruined her concentration but when she wasn't having to think she enjoyed taking a moment to just observe him.

She was carefully grating the cheese while she watched him. He was running his fingers through his hair, something he did a lot when he was stressed, something he'd been doing a lot since this merger came about. He loved it when he was in a dressed down state. Of course he never got truly 'dressed down' even when it was just them at home, but today he was in a pair of cream slacks and a black golf shirt, with the buttons left open to reveal a peek of his chest. Elsie thanked god that he didn't dress like that to go to work. She would never get anything done. She watched as he frantically searched for a pen before exiting the kitchen in search one else where.

"Ouch!" she muttered. She had been so distracted that she'd managed to grate her own finger, successfully bleeding over half the cheese. She sighed and turned towards the sink to carefully rinse her finger, hissing as the cold water made contact with her wound.

"What did you do?" he whispered softly in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her middle and placed a kiss on her temple

"Grated my finger." she explained with a hum as she lent back into his chest "who was on the phone?"

"His lordship." Charles said, using the nickname Elsie had come up with "apparently he wants the merger signed today."

"Does that mean we have to go into the office?" Elsie asked hopefully. She was dreading having Alice over.

"No. Gregson has his painters in today. I invited them here for lunch, hope you don't mind."

"I suppose it might make the afternoon more pleasant." Elsie said with a smirk "although I will be needing more cheese."

Charles turned to see the blooded cheese

"Really Elsie? Blood rituals now?" he teased as he released her and threw the cheese away.

"It might have worked, you never know. But we have his lordship and Gregson coming I thought it would be best to wait for another time"

"Very wise" he agreed "I'll see you later" he added as he grabbed his wallet and car keys.

...

"That Quiche was lovely Ms Hughes." Alice complimented, leaning back in her chair and sipping her wine "where did you buy it?"

"I made it myself" Elsie replied in the most pleasant tone she could manage. Ever since Alice had arrived she had been very nice..if you ignored the bite in every single one of her comments as well as her friendliness towards Charles. Elsie had been very tempted to through her wine glass at the woman when she had wrapped an arm around Charles and had fondly patted his chest. She was literally saved by the bell when Charles had to go and bring in Gregson and Mr Crawley.

"How homely" Alice said with a simpering smile.

"Right, let's get down to business" Charles ordered decisively, hearing Elsie grind her teeth next to him.

"All that needs to be done is to sign the paperwork, I'm sure that can wait till after coffee old chap" Robert Crawley said "really Carson, no need to be so formal."

"Well sir, the thing is there was one clause that has come to our attention in the contract that we're not too happy about" Elsie jumped in "and we'd like to sort it out right away."

"You mean the one that states should we dissolve the merger we get your client list?" Gregson asked with a smirk "I had a feeling you wouldn't like that so I had Alice take it out. I sent the new contract over to Robert here this morning and he's agreed to sign it"

"I would like to take a look at it, all the same" Charles asked a bit taken aback.

"Oh nothing else has changed" Alice assured him "only that Bryant has nothing to do with the merger. Oh, and the by-law that states that there is absolutely no relationship permitted. I know that was in your original contract but it only states that they are to be discouraged whereas this one outlaws it completely. Of course that wouldn't affect anyone but oops, you two"

"Are we being fired?" Elsie asked, narrowing her eyes at the other woman

"Yes." Robert Crawley said quietly looking straight at her "I appreciate everything you've done for my family and I, but what ever my personal feelings, your actions have left me no choice but to terminate your employment at Crawley and co effective immediately. Naturally you will be paid out everything we owe, but one of you has to go"

"Why are you automatically assuming it'll be Ms Hughes leaving?" Charles asked dangerously, giving the man a dark look

"Because that is exactly who it will be!" Elsie stated hotly, guessing what Charles was getting at "I'll not have you leaving your job because of me."

"Are you really willing to sign this?" Charles asked his boss, ignoring Elsie completely. Robert had the grace to look sheepish

"Carson, I have no choice. I can't lose the family business that my father dedicated his life to and this is the only way to save it. I'm sure you must understand."

"Yes I understand." Charles replied sharply "Family comes first right? Well, I have put your family first for the last twenty years and now its time that I put my own first. Ms Hughes and I will both be leaving the firm to get married. Something we have put on hold to suit your family."

"Hang on" Alice interrupted "its not necessary for you both to leave."

"Oh I think it is" Charles replied hotly "this was your idea wasn't it?"

"Why isn't Bryant involved in this merger?" Elsie asked suddenly, earning her a surprised stare from Charles.

"Gregson and Bryant is our American company. We've decided to name a new managing partner to deal with the UK firms" Gregson explained, swirling his wine around and not meeting anyone's eyes

"Let me guess" Elsie said with a small smile "Gregson and Neal?"

"You're much smarter than I gave you credit for" Alice simpered as her boss nodded.

"Everybody out." Carson ordered, standing up

"I beg your pardon? Robert asked with a horrified expression

"I don't care what deal you've all come to but I will not have you fire us in our own house. Ms Hughes and I will be in on monday morning to collect our belongings and we won't be coming back" Charles stated firmly

"But you don't have to leave" Alice insisted, also getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder "only one of you do and if comes down to us having to decide, you'll be the one staying because you've been with us longer"

"She's right, Charles" Elsie said softly

"She most certainly is not!" Charles insisted loudly, shaking Alice off. "I refuse to work in a place that drummed you out, all because one woman has a delusional idea that if you aren't around she and I will be getting back together."

"Oh please, we both know that's not going to happen" Alice scoffed "I moved on the day I slept with Grigg."

"Is that why you tried to kiss me in my office last week?" Charles asked in a dangerously soft voice, linking pinkies with Elsie

"Get out." Elsie ordered in a sharp tone, fixing everyone with her famous dragon stare . "We will see you on Monday"

Everyone hurriedly got to their feet and headed towards where their coats were hanging. Robert held back as the other two walked out towards their cars

"Charles, I really am sorry" he said, hanging his head "but you know I had no choice"

"You did have a choice sir, and you've made it" Charles said impassively

"I had a gun to my head!" he insisted, getting a little angry

"What do you do when some one has a gun to your head?" Charles asked. Robert looked at him as though he had gone insane

"You do what they say or you die!" he shouted

"Wrong" Charles said in the same scary calm tone "you make a deal, or you pull out a bigger gun, or you do anyone of the 146 other things"

"you're insane" Robert decided before marching out of the door in a great huff. Charles closed the door with a sigh and walked into the living room to find Elsie waiting for him

"Did she really try to kiss you?" she asked, her back as stiff as a board and her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Yes." Charles confirmed quietly

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want it to upset you."

"You should have told me anyway" She said rounding on him "we might have seen this coming"

"I know" he said softly coming round the table to hold her "but I honestly thought I'd put a stop to it when I threw her out of the office"

"She played us like a harp" she muttered into his chest

"She did indeed"

**I am literally begging for reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am absolutely astounded by the audacity of some people. Thank the gods I have you guys with your fabulous reviews to calm me down when I want to murder someone. You guys are brilliant therapy! Don't worry, I didn't write this while in a bad mood so it should be readable. Are you guys reading Downton Radio? OMG its Fab! and ch 8? I won't spoil but EEEKKK!**

* * *

><p>Charles and Elsie walked into the office on Monday morning to discover the entire office had gone from a very sophisticated black and white to a bright purple colour with wine coloured trimmings.<p>

"Seriously? What have they done to our beautiful office?" Thomas asked coming to stand in front of them with his arms crossed. "I mean, I'm gay and this is too bright for me. It looks like a three-year old girls bedroom."

"The wine colour is enough to turn anyone into an alcoholic" Anna agreed joining them with a cup of coffee in her hand " and your office is even worse. I don't know how anyone is going to work in there especially you two. It looks as though someone went wild with a paintball gun in there."

Charles and Elsie exchanged sad glances. Now was as good as a time to tell them they supposed.

"We won't be working in it." Charles told them

"Oh style boycott! I like it." Thomas said with relish, rubbing his hands together.

"No Thomas" Elsie said gently "today is our last day at the office. I believe the paintballed office now belongs to Ms Alice Neal."

"What on earth do you mean?" Anna asked with a frown "you can't possibly be leaving. You're the best two lawyers this firms got."

"One of the new by-laws state that we may not get married. Either we 'terminate our relationship immediately, or one of the guilty party will be asked to leave.'" Charles explained heavily "your jobs, of course, will be safe due to your contract."

"But that means only one of you have to leave" Thomas pointed out "why are you both going?"

"Because then one of us would have to seek employment at one of the opposing firms and while I don't expect you to understand this but I don't want to find out what kind of lawyer I would be without her."

Thomas gaped at them in shock as Charles wrapped an arm protectively around his fiancé.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have an office to pack up." Charles continued as Thomas seemed incapable of speaking before carefully guiding Elsie into their paintballed office.

"Ah Anna and Thomas, just the people I was hoping to see."

They both turned to find Alice gliding towards them wearing the biggest grin they'd ever seen on her face.

"You look like you have eighty teeth" Thomas observed and the grin dropped.

"As I'm sure you've heard" Alice continued as though he hadn't spoken "Ms Hughes and Mr Carson will no longer be working here as of tomorrow as I am now one of the managing partners you will both be working for me now."

"Managing partner?" Anna said incredulously

"Oh haven't you heard?" she said, the grin returning "It's now Crawley Gregson Neal. The sign goes up tomorrow."

"You've got to be joking." Thomas replied, raising both eyebrows "there are cameras here somewhere."

"No actually I'm not Mr Barrow and any more of your cheek will earn you a written warning. Now, I must get on. Anna, be a dear and bring in a tea-tray will you? Hot this time."

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Thomas asked after she had walked away

"Managing partner" Anna supplied with a sigh

"Yeah well, managing partner or not. She thinks that she can replace the best two people in the firm or destroy their relationship? Aww hell no! She's asked for it now!"

"Oh dear" Anna muttered as he strode off.

...

"Anna is right." Elsie commented as they walked into their office. Or what was left of it. Their desks had been shoved into a corner to make room for a colossal glass one, their bookcases pushed up against one wall and their couch has been removed in favour of a bright pink monstrosity. The walls were various splodges of colour which if one turned around too fast made one feel extremely dizzy.

"She usually is" Charles said eyeing the room in distaste "what the hell have they done to my oak panelling?"

"I dread to think. Come on, we better get packed up. I'm likely to faint in here."

"That'll be an amusing sight. Me trying to carry you as well as our boxes out of the office" Charles commented giving her a sideways smirk before glancing towards the glass door. "I see the new managing partner has arrived to make sure we leave all the cases behind. Would you object if I kissed you long and hard?"

"What good will that do?" Elsie asked with a laugh

"Best way to kill a toad." he shrugged, expertly unfolding a box and celotaping it together.

'Anna, be a dear and bring in a tea tray will you? Hot this time.' wafted through the slightly ajar door

"Charles" Elsie hissed "kiss. me. now." so, that's exactly what Charles did.

"Good heavens!" Alice exclaimed, stepping through the door to find the two of them in a rather heated embrace "is this really the place to be doing that? A client might have walked in" it took a moment for them to part but when they did both were flushed and slightly breathless.

"Explain to me why that would concern us? We no longer work here." Charles said, realising Elsie and going back to his box.

"Charles love, do me a favour and grab our degree certificates off the wall. I can't reach." Elsie asked, picking up a few of her photographs off her desk and chucking them into her box.

"I'll do it" offered Alice with a smile but Charles was already removing them from the wall.

"Already done." he said "although I would appreciate it of you took all of our files to Mr Crawley's office. We've already signed them off. Elsie, what time do we have to be out of here?"

"Nine." she answered "I have a fitting at ten."

"A fitting?" asked Alice "what for?"

"My wedding dress." Elsie answered with a smile "oh, and Beryl called to say she was coming down with Isobel later today. Richard can't come so and Izzy didn't want to do the drive alone."

"Would that be Isobel Clarkson? Distantly related to the Crawley family?" Alice tried again

"That's the one" Charles said "Elsie and Izzy have been friends since school."

"Excuse me, I want to give Anna her gift. She really has been a wonderful PA all these years." Elsie said, picking up a small wrapped present and walking out of the office.

An awkward silence followed except for the sound of Charles putting random items into his box.

"I hope you'll be happy here Alice" he eventually said as he picked up both boxes "Crawley is a wonderful firm to work at and I hope you have a lot of success here. Just don't stuff it up like you've done to my office."

He gave her a small smile as he balanced the boxes in his arms and strode across the room towards the door.

"Charles" she called as he reached the door making stop and half turn back towards her, raising an eyebrow in question. "I never wanted it to be this way"

He smiled again

"Yes you did."

...

"Are you ready?" he asked Elsie softly when she re-joined him with tears in her eyes. Honestly he didn't know why she put herself through situations like that rather than leave Anna's present on her desk for her to find later like he had done for Thomas.

"Its going to be strange not coming to work tomorrow morning." she commented as she took her box from him.

"I agree. Although maybe now we'll get some time to ourselves."

"Thats true" she sighed "come on. Before everyone notices what is happening"

"To be honest, I think they're all distracted by the walls." Charles quipped, making Elsie snort with laughter. Charles held out his hand and she shifted her box so she could take it. Then, they turned together to take one final look at the office. How many memories did they share here? How many hours of blood sweat and tears had this office seen? Yet despite all that here they were leaving it for good. As if they both shared a common thought they then both headed for the doors, only to find Robert Crawley waiting for them.

"Charles..." he said quietly, not meeting their eyes. Charles said nothing as he strode past the man out towards the car.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as the black car drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know Robert is a hell of a lot nicer in downton but lets face it, he can be misguided. I will hopefully publish the next chapter of Holy Downton soon, but I'm afraid I'm well and truly stuck and my parabatai has new books so she is unreachable. Lol <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**No Chelsie in this chapter I'm afraid, however one reviewer (I can't remember who and I'm too lazy to go and check) mentioned something about 'relieving tension' so just imagine them doing that ;) Thank you all for your fabulous reviews, I know I never get around to replying. Also for those of you who have posted new stuff, I am being very careful what I read as I don't want any spoilers from S5. So I will review in three years time when we finally get it here. We're still waiting for S4 here, I've only seen it thanks to a fabulous friend of mine. So Debbi. I dedicate this chapter you, even though you will never read it because you will correct my English to the point of frustration and as we are still on the "I and Me" saga it would be best not to fan the flame. **

"Alice Neal" the woman introduced herself "and its rude to barge into people's office without knocking. Would you mind telling Anna that I need her on your way out?"

"I beg your pardon?" Mary asked in disbelief "I wasn't aware this was your office. Where has Carson gone?"

"Mr Carson no longer works here" Alice said "However, I have taken over all of his cases until we can find a replacement. If you can give me your name I'll pull out your file and we can get started."

" What do you mean Carson no longer works here? I would have heard."

"Emails have been dispatched to all of his clients. You might want to check your spam settings if you haven't received it yet." Alice informed her "computers can be so touchy these days."

"I haven't received it because I am not a client." Mary snapped "I happen to be his god daughter. Why doesn't he work here any longer?"

"He was fired due to his relationship with Ms Hughes, who has been fired as well. According to the by-laws a relationship is not permitted in the work place. I'm surprised he hasn't told you." Alice explained with a friendly smile

"It wasn't his goddamned job to tell me. Who authorized this?" Mary demanded, glaring at the other woman

"Mr Gregson, Mr Crawley, and myself. Now, may I take your name please? Anna should have done this but I'm afraid she's vanished again." Alice said. Mary's eyes went wide before returning to her former glare.

"Mary Crawley. Please inform Papa that I wish to see him in the conference room at once." Mary snapped "oh and two more things. Anna is a fabulous PA and you're lucky she didn't leave with Ms Hughes and this office looks like a bombs hit it. What on earth happened to the oak paneling? It cost me a fortune." But, before Alice could answer Mary had swept out again.

"Mary! What a lovely surprise." Robert exclaimed in delight when he caught sight of his daughter heading towards the conference room. She ignored him and continued on her way, causing him to follow her.

"Mary, what on earth is the matter?" he asked as they both stepped into the room, with her closing the door firmly behind them.

"Where is Carson?" she asked "and why does his office have the most high and mighty woman I have ever seen in it informing me that he no longer works here? This is Carson! This company wouldn't be what it is without him."

"If this company had any chance of surviving this law suit I had to let he and Ms Hughes go." Robert explained heavily, pulling out a chair and sitting down "Gregson insisted."

"Gregson?" Mary repeated, folding her arms in front of her "you mean that, once again, this is all Edith's fault?"

"Don't be so hard on your sister" Robert chided "she had nothing to do with this. Besides, the by-laws stated before Gregson arrived on the scene that relationships were to be discouraged."

"Discouraged! Not completely banned" Mary argued "and this isn't some fling that's going to end up with two people glowering at one another over their desks. They are engaged for crying out loud! Gregson has manipulated you into getting rid of your two best assets and like a fool you fell for it."

"Don't take that tone with me!" Robert snapped, getting back up from his chair

"I'll take what ever tone I chose" Mary said stubbornly

"You don't run this firm Mary so I don't expect you to understand this" he continued as though she hadn't spoken "but if I hadn't merged, this firm would have gone down faster than the titanic and Gregson was the best offer I was going to get. So I took it to save our family company."

"You didn't save it at all. You've just delayed its end." she replied stonily "I'm assuming Granny doesn't know about this?"

"I didn't think she needed to know."

"You mean you knew she would never have gone along with this plan. I cannot believe you would do this to Carson, after everything he's done for you." Mary sighed, flopping into a chair and looking up at her father with disapproving eyes.

"What has Carson done for me that I haven't done for him?" Robert demanded angrily getting sick and tired of hearing how wonderful Carson was from everyone he had spoken to that day.

"Gee I don't know" Mary said sarcastically "Maybe the fact that he gave up a perfectly good job at the DAs office to come and work for you when you first took over the firm, or the time when he didn't go to America for a month like he'd planned because you were getting married, or the fact that he managed to make every single christmas and birthday of us girls because he gave up most of his life for you and this firm, then when he finally finds love he puts his wedding on hold for months to handle a murder case, a bribery charge and a merger which ended up sending him packing for no good reason other than he was in love."

"It might interest you to know" Robert said coldly "that I didn't fire him. I wanted him to stay, Alice begged him to stay but we could only keep one of them and he made the selfish decision that it was all or nothing."

"Selfish decision? You asked him to choose between the woman he loved and this firm!"

"No I didn't! He could have had both."

"Ms Hughes would have been forced to get a job at one of the other firms which would have meant that for their entire marriage they would have to keep secrets from one another. Honestly papa, what would you do if it was you and mama?"

"That's not the same" Robert said defensively "Cora would never ask me to choose."

"I'm pretty sure that Ms Hughes didn't ask him to either. You did." Mary replied coldly "excuse me please, I'm going to find Thomas and find out what the hell that dreadful woman has done to Carson's oak paneling. I paid for that if you remember correctly and she appears to have painted over it."

Robert groaned as he watched his eldest daughter stride out the room in a huff. Surely she understood that he'd done what he'd had to to save the firm? Carson and Ms Hughes were both very good lawyers, they wouldn't be jobless for long. Besides, now they could get married in peace. But what if Mary was right? What if Carson felt that he'd been betrayed by his eldest friend? What would he have done if he had been asked to choose between the firm and Cora? He ran his hands through his hair in frustration before picking up the vase in the middle of the large table and hurling it across the room, causing it to shatter against the wall. He turned to find all of his staff staring at him in surprise. Glaring at all of them he strode out of the office. He needed a walk with Isis if he had any hope of calming down.

**Next chapter we hear from Ms Neal herself. So hurry and review ;) ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised...**

Alice watched Robert Crawley stalk out of the conference room from a safe distance while trying to get the copy machine to work. Mary had stalked out a few minutes earlier, barely to glance in Alice's direction. Alice had decided she didn't like Roberts eldest daughter and she had a feeling the feeling was mutual. She turned back to the copier with a sigh and tried pressing 'copy' again.

"All jammed up?" A voice came from behind her. She turned to find Thomas leaning against the nearest table, cup of coffee in hand.

"Where have you been? This is supposed to be your job" she snapped, randomly pressing buttons while the thing groaned and sputtered

"I was out getting coffee, your cup is on your desk."

"How do you know what I drink?" She asked, turning to face him with a frown on her face. She hoped it wasn't one of those awful fattening things his previous employer drank.

"You drink it black with no sugar. Like your soul." Thomas supplied "now, what have you done to the copy machine?"

"I've been nothing but gentle!" She insisted

"There's a time to be gentle and there's a time to be firm" Thomas told her as he nudged the machine none to gently with his hip. It instantly gurgled into life and began spitting out copies faster than she could catch them.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked him once she'd pressed cancel a couple of times and it finally ground to a halt.

"I'm the copy whisperer" he mock whispered "now, if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

"I don't"

He turned back to face her, one perfect eyebrow raised high on his forehead

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't excuse you" she explained "what can you tell me about Mr Carson and Mary Crawley?"

"Who says I can tell you anything?" He asked

"You're Thomas. You know everything." She smirked

"Okay" he smirked "I'll rephrase: Why should I tell you anything? Other than you're my boss and you could fire me, which I can assure you I would have no problem with as I don't particularly feel like staying here but I signed a contract so here I stay"

Alice looked back over to the conference room with a small furrow in her brow "she doesn't seem to like me."

"You can't really blame her, you managed to have her god father fired as well as his fiancé."

"Do you think she'll try to get him back?" Alice asked. She knew a lot about Mary and at the same time she knew nothing at all. She knew about the Turk and Carlise and she knew the girl had worked hard to get where she was. She knew she was dating Mathew Clarkson but that was about it.

"There is one thing you need to know about working here" Thomas said, draining his cup and throwing the empty styrofoam cup into the bin "Cold and careful she may be but Mary Crawley always gets what she wants."

"Elsie would you mind hurrying up? These chairs are damn uncomfortable!" Beryl called loudly, earning herself a glare from the beautifully dressed woman who was fiddling with a flower arrangement. A gust of wind came through the door, bringing with it a woman by the name of Isobel.

"You're late." Beryl greeted

"I know, I know" Isobel grumbled "I got lost. Richard has the GPS and you know I'm hopeless with directions. What did I miss?"

"Nothing. We're still waiting for the bride to make her appearance from the dressing room. She's been in there for ages"

"Beryl, one cannot look fabulous in five minutes" Elsie said from behind the dressing room door. Slowly she opened the door and glided into the room with a shy smile on her face. Her two friends gasped as she emerged, jaws nearly hitting the ground.

"Elsie, you look..." Isobel said in a hushed tone

"Beautiful" finished Beryl.

The dress she was wearing hugged her waist almost like a corset before flaring out from her hips and ending in a small train. Lace hugged her arms and chest, encircling her throat while the same lace made its way up her skirt in a slight overlay.

"Charles is going to die at the end of that aisle." Isobel said

"I sincerely hope not!" Beryl exclaimed "although that will make a great headline."

"You don't think its too...fanciful?" Elsie asked, turning back and forth in front of the mirror. "It is supposed to be a low-key wedding."

"You're the bride" Beryl pointed out "you can be as fanciful as you like."

"I agree" Isobel said "if I was single and that way inclined I'd be jumping you right now."

"Now that would be fun to watch." A voice came from behind them. The three of them turned to find Thomas leaning against the pillar with his familiar smirk

"Hello Thomas, what are you doing here?" Beryl asked with a grin

"Its my lunch hour, and being the fabulous PA that I am, I knew today was her fitting." He explain "alright, do a twirl for me"

Elsie rolled her eyes and complied, giggling like a school girl.

"Oh yes" Thomas murmured

"Oh yes?" She repeated "if you had your way I'd be dressed in a t-shirt, cowboy boots and a Stetson"

"You make me sound so unromantic." He grumbled in return "I just thought it would be different."

"How is Alice doing?" Isobel asked innocently while Elsie glared at her. Thomas sighed heavily

"She managed to mess up the poor copy machine"

"She didn't!" Beryl gasped and Thomas nodded sadly

"She's had clients in all morning wanting to know where Mr Carson was, as well as Mary who gave her father a right flea in his ear. Its dreadful."

"I hope you're being helpful" Elsie said sternly while her two friends exchanged exasperated glances. It was typical Elsie to worry about the firm that had fired her for no just cause.

"I'm always helpful" Thomas replied innocently "and I best be off. I really wouldn't want her to fire me."

"Give my love to Anna" Elsie called after him as he left before turning back to the mirror.

"Why do you care what happens in the firm?" Beryl asked

"Charles gave his life to building that firm up." She explained "I don't want to see it wasted"

EHCC

Alice sat at her desk and stared out of the window. The sun was just setting over the city and bathed the room in a beautiful light. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be sitting here alone. She was supposed to be sitting here with Charles, talking about the good old days and hopefully re kindling their old romance. But she hadn't counted on him having found another woman who seemed to have her claws buried deep within him. She wished she could go back and stop herself from making that mistake with Grigg. She'd lost the most important person in her life because of it and she'd been wishing for a way back ever since. Maybe Mary would manage to bring him back. She hoped Thomas was right in that aspect.

**Please please review! You guys rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly my holiday to Cape Town has come to an end. However this hopefully means I'll be able to update faster. For all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

"Why the hell do I have some invite to some 'Crawley, Gregson and Neal' merger party?" Isobel asked, peering down at her smart phone with a frown.

"Because dear Izzy, when Richard wanted a lawyer for his will he came to me and he's been listed as a client ever since." Elsie explained glancing over her friends shoulder. "No doubt Charles will have got one as well."

"He's not thinking of going is he? I mean, they flung you out of your jobs and then they invite you to a party? Its madness." Beryl grumbled into her glass

"I quite agree" Charles intoned from behind them all, walking into the cafe and taking a seat next to Elsie.

"So you're not going?" Isobel asked

"No, I'm afraid Elsie and I have tickets to the ballet which we really cannot afford to miss." He replied, raising a hand to signal for a waiter. Elsie turned towards him with a look of shock painted across her face

"We're still going then?" She asked excitedly

"We are" Charles confirmed, grinning at her excitement. She bounced up and down in her chair before leaning over and kissing him soundly

"Oi!" Isobel exclaimed "this is a family restaurant. Can you please keep it safe for all ages."

They broke apart and smiled sheepishly

"How long have you two been married?" The waitress asked, laughing at the four friends

"They're not married, so they have no business behaving like that." Isobel teased

"We're engaged, so we have every right." Charles defended himself "can I get a cappuccino please"

"Right away sir" the waitress smiled as she collected Beryl's empty glass before moving away

"Really can't take you two anywhere" Isobel muttered

"Aw, you're just jealous." Elsie said linking hands with Charles

"Why on earth would I be jealous?" Isobel asked "I have a husband who loves me more than life its self and a stunningly handsome son, who's managed to catch the eye of Mary Crawley herself."

"What about a certain Richard Grey owner of Merton Motors?" Beryl asked innocently "rumor has it you've been seeing a lot more of him than a married woman should."

"I beg your pardon?" Isobel asked, setting her glass down with a thump

"Hang on, I have the link to the story here somewhere." Beryl replied, digging out her phone "Daisy sent it to me."

"Your coffee sir" The waitress, who Charles noticed was called Lily, said setting down the cup.

"I don't suppose you know how to open this link do you?" Beryl asked her, peering down at her phone in apparent confusion

"Just click on the link." Lily replied. Beryl did so and handed the phone to Isobel who read the article aloud.

**'Isobel Clarkson (formally Crawley) is generally known as a very respectable woman often remarked on for her kindness and compassion for those in need. The middle aged, blonde beauty, has the seemingly perfect life. Married to the beloved Dr Richard Clarkson and mother to Mathew Clarkson who is currently dating socialite Mary Crawley, one would assume Isobel has everything a girl could want. But, recent events have led us to believe that her marriage is not as happy as it would seem. Our little birds alerted us to a secret meeting between Isobel and Richard Grey, owner of Merton Motors. Photographers were able to capture the two of them in quite a heated embrace before glancing around and heading into the nearest building where they remained for the next two hours. While Richard Grey has been involved in numerous affairs during his unhappy marriage to his late wife, these photos make us wonder if Mrs Clarkson is as respectable as she leads us to believe? Sources tell us that she had an affair with her current husband Richard Clarkson, long before Mr Crawley had departed from this world. No word on how Dr Clarkson is taking this latest blow.' **

"Oh for heavens sake! He kissed me on the cheek" Isobel snapped, thrusting the phone back towards Beryl.

"So you do know him then?" Beryl asked

"Of course I know him. We met at some party Richard had to attend and became friends"

"But you're not having an affair with him?" Elsie asked

"Certainly not!"

"So basically, nothing in that article was true. Other than you met of course." Charles stated taking a sip of his coffee

"Well..." Isobel said "IdidhaveanaffairwithRichard."

"What?!" Charles exclaimed loudly choking on his coffee

"Could you repeat that? Slower this time, I don't think I heard you correctly" Beryl intoned, staring at her friend in astonishment

"I had an affair with Richard, when Reggie was still alive." Isobel admitted, not meeting any of their eyes. "It was a one time thing, we ended up in a hotel next to one another for a week and it just sorta happened"

She was met with dead silence as the rest processed the news. Finally Beryl spoke

"Bloody hell."

"I think that just about sums it up" Charles agreed.

"Do you think Richard will believe this story?" Elsie asked, biting down on her lip.

"He knew I was supposed to meet him, so hopefully not." Isobel mumbled, looking close to tears. Charles reached over and took her hand in his.

"Izzy, he loves you and he trusts you. If you say it was perfectly innocent then that's what it was."

"Thank you Charles." She sniffed as her two friends rubbed her shoulders sympathetically.

"Who wrote that?" Elsie asked nodding towards Beryl's phone.

"Someone called 'Varys', whoever that maybe" she answered

"Its a pseudonym." Elsie said thoughtfully "you wouldn't think they'd be interested in what Izzy does. Its not like she's Julia Roberts or anything."

"Well she was a Crawley." Charles said "If I remember correctly this author was the one that claimed Mary had murdered that Turkish man."

"You should talk to Robert then" Elsie suggested "didn't he hire a private investigator?"

"He did" Charles confirmed "go with Richard to the party and speak to him. You can be our spy"

Elsie looked at him with one eyebrow raised

"Who are you and what have you done with Charles Carson?" She asked

"You're right." He said "you can be Elsie's spy."

"I beg your pardon?" Elsie exclaimed in mock outrage. Izzy snorted

"How is it" she said "that you lot always manage to turn the most serious of situations into something ridiculous?"

"We don't do we Els?" Charles asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not. We're the very picture of serious situations. Why else would we be so good at our jobs?"

"Beats me" Beryl muttered "so Isobel will you go to the party?"

"I talk to Richard about it. It'll be strange not having you lot there though." She mused

"Daisy will be there" Beryl said "William has invited her."

"I didn't realize they were serious about one another." Elsie said

"They aren't, more friends than anything else." Beryl replied

"Just as it should be at their age" Charles said knowledgably, causing Elsie to roll her eyes.

"Well ladies, its been fun but Strictly Come Dancing is on tonight and I refuse to miss it." She said, standing up and handing Isobel some money for their drinks.

"Enjoy the party" she added with a wink before she and Charles sauntered off.

**For all of you fabulous souls who got the game of thrones reference YAY! Please review and let me know your thoughts as they really direct where the fic goes. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Fair warning, this is extremely fluffy! Hope you enjoy :) **

Isobel was bored to tears. She and Richard were attending the Gregson Crawley and Neal merger party and quite frankly she would have been happier curled up in bed watching reruns of CSI. Instead of having a casual 'chat and chew' mingle event like they usually did they were all seated at a long elaborate dinner table and were being served very mediocre food every half hour.

'I never really appreciated Beryl's talent in the kitchen until now.' She thought as she chewed on a very tough piece of lamb. She supposed it might have been more enjoyable if she wasn't stuck between her husband, who was being monopolized by Violet Crawley, and a very glum Robert Crawley who was shoving his food around his plate as if it had done him a great person harm. It wasn't as if she could even steal glances at her Facebook page or text Elsie because they'd all been required to leave their phones at reception so that 'there would be no interruptions while we tell you all about the benefits of this new and exciting venture'. Only Richard had been allowed to hold on to his, purely because he was a doctor and might be needed. She glanced over at Robert to find him glaring at his wine glass and rolling his fork over.

"Oh for heavens sake, do cheer up" Isobel snapped irritably. He glanced up and opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by the tinkling of a glass

"May I please have your attention?" Alice called, getting to her feet. "I would like to welcome you to our little party on behalf of Crawley, Gregson and Neal. We hope you have all enjoyed your meal." She paused to smile round at everyone. "But, now to the business side of the evening. We at Crawley, Gregson and Neal are committed to providing the best legal advise possible. Our lawyers are committed to giving your cases the highest priority to ensure that no client can ever say they were treated unfairly.

"You've made a horrible mistake" Isobel told Robert quietly

"I know" he replied sadly

"So why don't you fix it then?" She asked him and he sighed

"I don't know how" Robert admitted "the deal is signed."

"Get Charles to have a look at it. He's very good at finding loopholes." Isobel advised reaching over to pat his hand

"He won't take my calls."

"Well, you can't blame him" Isobel said "you didn't exactly give him a fair deal."

"Don't remind me" Robert muttered

"But, I'm sure if you go and speak to him personally he'll listen."

"What about Elsie?" Robert asked "she must absolutely hate me"

"She's a good person Robert, if you're truly sorry she'll forgive you." Isobel told him wisely

"Mrs Crawley?" Alice interrupted "you're disturbing people who are trying to listen. Please refrain from making idle conversation"

Isobel blinked in surprise and opened her mouth to respond but Richard nudged her and shook his head slightly

"Its not worth it" he muttered "you'll just make her mad."

Isobel sighed and lent back in her chair indicating that Alice could continue, which she did with a sickly sweet smile. It was another three hours until they were all (finally) released from the room

"Thank god that's over" Isobel groaned, resting her head against Richard's shoulder while they were waiting for their coats. He wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her closer

"I'll admit, it was a lot worse that what I had expected" he mused, nodding thanks as they were handed their coats "Alice sounded as though she'd swallowed a dictionary, Gregson was more than a little tipsy, and Robert looked as though he was about to commit suicide."

"Well, there was one good thing about this evening." She replied. Richard raised one eyebrow disbelievingly

"Oh?" He asked

"Beryl wasn't here. Can you imagine what she would of said?"

He burst out laughing and helped her with her coat

"I suppose that's true" he chuckled

"Excuse me?" A velvety voice came from behind them and they turned to find themselves blinded by a flash from a camera

"Dr Clarkson, are you aware that your wife is having an affair?"

EHCC

"So did you enjoy that?" He asked

"Oh Charles!" Elsie gushed "that was so beautiful! Those dancers are so talented and they make it look so easy. And as for those costumes!"

"I think you just liked the men in those tights." He grumbled, pretending to sulk

"Don't be ridiculous." She slapped his chest softly "or though I wouldn't mind seeing you in a pair of tights..."

Charles looked round in alarm, eyes widening

"Elsie behave!" He admonished "what will the cab driver think?"

"You started it" she replied meeting his gaze steadily

"I resent the implication."

"Do you indeed?"

Charles stared at her, eyes sparkling as they caught the light from the street lights and a soft smile on her lips. He lent over and kissed her very gently

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He whispered against her lips

"Yes" she whispered "but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You're beautiful" he murmured before catching her lips in a more passionate kiss than before. Eventually she gently pushed him away

"Charles the driver" she smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Anything from Isobel?" He asked, shifting slightly away from her. Elsie shook her head

"She messaged me saying their phones had to be left in reception and I haven't heard anything since."

"That's strange" Charles frowned thoughtfully "they should be finished by now."

"Maybe its that good of a party" Elsie teased

"Very unlikely" he replied just as the cab came to a stop outside their hotel.

"Well I don't want to talk about the party anymore" Elsie decided as they stood in the elevator up to their floor "or the ballet for that matter."

"Oh? Then what would you like to talk about?" He asked

"I don't want to talk." She informed him decisively

"Thank god" he breathed, cradling her head between his hands and pressing his lips to hers. She responded enthusiastically and soon he was walking her backwards to lean against the wall where he continued kissing down her neck. She threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him against her

"I love you" she breathed

"And I you" he replied in a rough tone making her whole body shiver. Just then the doors opened with a ping and they broke apart. Charles held his hand out to her

"Are you coming?" He asked. She slid her hand into his much larger one and followed him out.

**Who here has heard the new Taylor Swift album? Its been on repeat while this was written. I love it! Anyway, pretty pretty please review! :) :) :) :) :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Is anyone still reading this? Cause I'm not getting too many reviews and I was just wondering. **

**All characters belong to Mr Fellows. **

"That bloody door bell is going to be the death of me." Elsie groused, standing up from the couch where she and Charles had been enjoying a late morning snog.

"Do you want me to get it?" Charles asked

"No I'll get it." She said "Besides, you said you were going to take our cases upstairs."

"So I was" he grinned "then you pounced." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room

"Alright I'm coming!" She yelled and yanked open the door

"Isobel? What on earth is the matter?" Elsie asked, finding a tearful Isobel on her steps

"Oh thank god you're home" Isobel sobbed falling through the door and into Elsie's arms

"Well it's not like I have anywhere else to be" Elsie reasoned

"I thought you might still be in London." Isobel hiccupped

"No, we caught the early train home this morning." Elsie explained "come on, I'll make you a nice cup of tea and you can tell me what's brought this on."

"Richard has been arrested" Isobel blurted when Elsie tried to lead her into the kitchen.

"What?" She asked, coming to a halt and staring at her friend in astonishment

Isobel took a deep, shuddering breath and continued

"We...we were at that dreadful party and as we were collecting our coats that sodding reporter came up to us wanting to know if Richard knew I was having...having an affair."

"And then?" Elsie asked, starting to usher her friend into the kitchen

"Richard punched him and someone called the cops. He's been in jail all night" Isobel stuttered out before breaking into a fresh wave of tears

"Oh Isobel" Elsie breathed "why didn't you call me then and there?"

"You were in London and I didn't want to ruin your evening." She replied softly

"Who's ruining what?" Charles asked stepping in the kitchen "oh hello Isobel, am I having to feed you again? Remind me to speak to Richard about that."

Elsie looked up at him in alarm and frantically made cut it out gestures. Charles raised his eye brow and looked down to see Isobel, trying not to cry and going very pale.

"Alright" he sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting down "what's happened?"

Elsie explained while she attempted to get some tea into Isobel

"Well what do his lawyers say?" Charles asked once she'd finished. Isobel blinked at him

"What do you mean?" She asked "you're his lawyers!"

Charles glanced up at Elsie who bit her lip

"Actually" she said softly "we're not."

"I beg your pardon?" Isobel said loudly "of course you are!"

"No Isobel we're not. He's a client of Crawley Gregson and Neal." Charles said gently

"But what if he doesn't want to be their client any longer?" Isobel asked, glances from one to the other

"Then he's more than welcome to change. Just not to us." Charles told her

"Why ever not?" She demanded, folding her arms over her chest

"Because we signed a non compete" Elsie explained "if we represented Richard we could be suspended from practising law"

Isobel took a moment to absorb this

"You mean I have to go back to Robert?" She asked and Elsie nodded

"We can come with you as moral support if you like" she offered

"I'd like that." Isobel said quietly "I don't think I can stand to be in the same room as that woman."

"I'll make sure Robert takes it" Charles assured her "Alice doesn't have to be a part of it."

"Well, we'll all have a cup of tea and then we'll go okay?" Elsie said, rubbing her friends back and signaling for Charles to put the kettle on.

"Okay"

(0)

"Holy tin of tea" Thomas exclaimed as he watched three people enter the foyer

"I beg your pardon?" Anna asked, trying not to giggle at his expression. Thomas pointed wordlessly and Anna turned to see what on earth he was going on about

"Bloody hell" she muttered once she had seen Mrs Crawley, Ms Hughes and Mr Carson walking towards them. "Now that's a sight I never thought I would see."

"Anna, Thomas" Elsie greeted as she got to their desk. "Is Robert here?"

"What are you doing here?" Thomas blurted "I mean, not that I'm not glad to see you or anything but I never thought I'd see you here again."

"Mrs Crawley needs a lawyer" Charles explained "and I'd like her to see Robert"

"He's in his office" Anna said "shall I tell him you're here?"

"No need." Isobel told her "we'll see ourselves in." And with that she marched towards his office. Elsie and Charles exchanged surprised looks before hurrying after her, leaving Anna and Thomas staring after them

"Isobel, what a lovely surprise!" Robert exclaimed as she marched into his office. His happy expression turned to one of complete and utter shock when she was followed by Charles and Elsie

"I'm told that I have to use you as my lawyer rather than these two" Isobel said before he could express his surprise "something about a non compete?"

"That is correct." Robert confirmed

"Well then I suggest you rehire them at once" she snapped "I want them representing Richard not your precious Miss Neal."

"Izzy" he sighed "you know I can't do that."

"Fine then. I'll be taking our business to Carlise and Co until these two are back in the field."

"You can't do that!" He said loudly, astounded at her attitude

"Can't I?" Isobel asked "I believe the Flinchers of Duneagle Travel agents as well as Merton Motors and even the Drews Chicken farms have done exactly that. Why can't I?"

He gaped at her for a moment

"You kept that quiet!" Elsie accused her friend while Charles's eyebrows inched higher and higher up his forehead

"Isobel, the contract is water tight. As much as I might want to I can't bring them back." Robert sighed "I'm really sorry"

"Actually there is a way" Isobel told him

"I beg your pardon?"

"If someone buys Gregson and Neal out then that contract is nul and void." Isobel explained

"How on earth do you know that?" Charles asked, staring at Isobel in astonishment

"That may be the case, but who is going to want to buy them out?" Robert asked "we're being sued for millions and we could lose it all."

"I'm going to buy them out." Isobel stated

"What?"

"How?"

"Isobel!"

Charles, Robert and Elsie exclaimed at once.

"It's very simple." Isobel said "all of the earlier companies have agreed to own a small share. As none of us are lawyers we are entitled to nominate someone to represent us. Therefore you still own the majority of the shares and we can get rid of Gregson and Neal."

"And just who is going to represent you?" Robert asked

"I would have assumed it would be obvious. Charles and Elsie." She grinned

"So then the company would be called 'Crawley, Carson and Co'?" Robert asked

"That is correct" Isobel confirmed

"Mr Crawley, I wonder if I might run this by you" Alice said as she walked into the office, stopping short when she saw them all sitting there. "Oh Hello." She greeted before turning back towards Robert "what are they doing here?"

Robert lent back in his chair and grinned

"They've just been rehired."

**Please review and tell me your thoughts :) :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg. I just watched 'Quartet' starring the amazing Maggie Smith. Can she get anymore fabulous?**

"Rehired?" Alice repeated "what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain in the meeting this afternoon." Robert told her, trying and failing to hide his grin.

"What meeting this afternoon?" Alice asked as she whipped out her phone and checked her diary "there's nothing scheduled."

"No there isn't" Robert agreed "but if you'd read your by-laws you would know that as I am CEO I have the power to call one when ever I see fit."

"Only if its an emergency" Alice replied

"It is." Isobel interrupted, standing up "I'll see you there."

"Hold on." Alice said, holding out a hand so Isobel couldn't leave the room. "Why will you be there?"

"Because Ms Neal, my husband has been in jail for the last ten hours and I would quite like him home." Isobel snapped "now, would you be so kind as to get me a cup of tea? I'll meet you in the conference room."

Alice watched her go with a wide eyed expression

"Robert, what is going on?" She asked "you cannot keep it all under wraps."

"I can and I will. I will meet you all in the conference room in an hour." Robert said, standing up and opening the door to his office for her. She looked at him in shock before shaking her head and marching out. Robert sighed and closed the door after her before turning back to Charles and Elsie with an embarrassed look on his face.

"She's been after my office for the last week." He said shrugging. There was an awkward silence between them before Elsie stood up

"I think I'll join Isobel in that cup of tea" she murmured, gathering her bag and phone

"Good idea" Charles agreed, also standing up "we'll see you later Robert."

"Wait! Please." Robert called loudly and the two of them turned to face him, each with an identical eyebrow raised

"I owe you an apology" he continued "I should have had your back when Gregson and Neal wanted you out and instead I let them treat you like criminals. I know that if it had been Cora and I in that position you would never have turned your back on us. I'm sorry that I was such a dreadful boss and an even worse friend."

Silence filled the room after Robert had finished his speech until eventually Charles held his hand out and shook Roberts hand.

"Its in the past now" he said gruffly before guiding Elsie out of the doorway

"Oh Charles" Robert called from his desk "how was the Ballet?"

"Rather magical thank you" he answered with a small smile.

"So are you going to explain to me how you knew all that or do you have a law degree that I don't know about?" Elsie asked Isobel while helping herself to a cup of tea

"Richard asked Violet Crawley." Isobel replied, smirking into her cup

"When?"

"Last night. Luckily he managed to tell me about it before he got arrested." Isobel explained

"And I'm hoping it was a coincidence that he got arrested?" Elsie asked, seating herself opposite her friends

"Of course it was!" Isobel exclaimed "we meant to do it in a much more professional manner. But I don't want Alice working on his case. She'll probably end up having him sentenced to hard labor for ten years."

"You know, she's not that bad of a lawyer. I mean, she managed to get us out of the firm." Elsie reasoned, blowing on her tea

"Oh pull yourself together Elsie!" Isobel scolded "she got you out using a back handed method, which I find despicable."

"Which is why you became a nurse rather than a lawyer. Its a cut throat world my darling." Elsie grinned "however, you could have asked us first."

"Would you have said yes?" Isobel asked

"Probably not." Elsie admitted with a shrug

"Exactly why I didn't ask then". Elsie burst out laughing

"Okay now you sound like Beryl." She chuckled

"Oh no, not two of you!" Charles interrupted "Isobel, I hope you're paying for my office to be put back to normal."

"Why what has she done to it?" Isobel asked with a frown

"Wrecked it" Thomas finished, walking in with Anna in tow. "So its true then? You guys are coming back?"

"It certainly looks that way." Charles confirmed. Thomas gasped excitedly and clapped his hands before running over and giving both of them a large kiss on the cheek, much to Charles's horror. He then grabbed Anna round the waist and spun her round the room

"CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES C'MON!" He sang loudly, capering around like a mad man.

"Let's not get too excited just yet" Charles advised, wiping his cheek with a hanky "Alice may have another trick up her sleeve for all we know."

"Why? Is she a conjurer?" Thomas asked cheekily

"Thomas behave" Anna scolded, unable to keep a grin off her face. His excitement was infectious and it would be good to have her second mother back in the office.

"How is John?" Elsie asked, patting the chair next to her in an indication for Anna to sit down.

"He's very well thank you Ms Hughes" she replied "in fact we're planning on going to Sweden for Christmas."

"Yes, I cannot tell you how painful their conversations are to listen to." Thomas said sarcastically "its almost as bad as when you two first got together."

"I feel your pain Thomas" Isobel sighed, causing Elsie to glare at her

"What about you and Richard?" She demanded "remember that time I answered the phone for you because you had your hands full and he started telling me what he was going to do to me when I-"

"Alright!" Isobel cut her off "you've made your point"

"No Mrs Hughes, you haven't" Thomas said "do please continue!"

"Alright, well, he had it all planned out from when I walked through the door"

"Elsie" Isobel said in a low warning tone "shut up."

"Why? What are you planning to do to me?" Elsie teased, winking at Charles

"I'm a nurse" Isobel told her "I know how to kill you."

"Point taken" Elsie said with a smirk

"While we're on embarrassing stories Thomas" Anna said "I could tell them about the time that you-"

"No. You couldn't" he cut her off

"Awwwwww" Elsie and Isobel whined

"I'll tell you later" Anna promised and Thomas looked around in alarm

"I should warn you all" he said "that I know all of your embarrassing stories and I'll have no problem printing them out and putting them on the notice board."

"You wouldn't!" Elsie breathed

"I would too."

"Go ahead." Charles said "I don't have any."

"Really?" Asked Thomas "there's that time you had poor Ms Hughes here pinned against her desk and Violet Crawley walked in."

"That must have been embarrassing" Isobel commented

"Oh, it was." Thomas assured her "I had to make myself several cups of tea just to get over the shock."

"What about Violet?" Isobel asked

"She just walked in and told them to act like adults. I've never seen Mr Carson so red faced" Thomas chuckled "well except for the time he'd had too much to drink at the christmas party."

When Alice walked in ten minutes later she was amazed to find them all in a state of collapse with tears of laughter running down their faces. Everyone, except Mr Carson.

"We're ready to start" she told him and hurried away.

**So predictions? Thoughts? Anything? Review and let me know :) :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**And finally, we say farewell to Alice...**

"Really, Isobel, it is supposed to be my day off" Gregson protested from his seat. He and Alice had positioned themselves next to one another at the long mahogany table and were busying themselves by powering up laptops and ipads.

"Fourth time in the last week" Thomas muttered into Elsie's ear, pretending to hand her a file.

"And why are there assistants" he spat "at this meeting?"

"I would imagine its because we're needed to assist." Thomas replied smoothly

"You're not." Alice told him

"But-"

"There is no but about it." She snapped "both you and Anna work for me. I do not need both of you to be here. Anna may stay but you can return to your desk."

"Actually" Isobel interrupted "Thomas and Anna work for the company, and as a client I would like him to stay. Oh and by the way, its 'Mrs Clarkson' to you."

"Yes, but while I respect that Mrs Clarkson I am his boss and I've told him he is not needed. In fact I'm astonished that he is still in the room." Alice responded hotly. Thomas glared at her before dumping he files he was holding onto the desk with deliberate force and striding out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Was that really necessary?" Charles asked, frowning slightly

"Yes." Alice replied curtly "he does nothing but cause trouble. In fact I am planning on firing him as soon as his contract is up"

"You can't do that!" Elsie protested loudly "Thomas has been at this firm for the last ten years!"

"That" Alice said "is not my problem."

Elsie opened her mouth to respond but the door opened and Robert walked in, looking rather nervous.

"Robert, I demand that you explain yourself. You cannot randomly decide that there is a meeting." Gregson grumbled

"Its called an emergency meeting, Micheal, and I think you'll find that I have every right to call one." Robert replied sternly "Anna, I trust I can rely on you to take notes?"

"Yes Mr Crawley" she answered and pulled out her note-book.

* * *

><p>"This is outrageous!" Alice exclaimed loudly once Isobel had finished explaining her proposal "we bail you out of a very sticky situation and this is how you repay us? By scheming behind our backs to remove us from the company?"<p>

"The same way you schemed to have Charles and Elsie removed?" Isobel asked "yes I would say this is exactly how I repay you."

Alice glared at her, nostrils flaring with anger

"Micheal, you cannot mean to accept this offer!" She snapped, whirling round to face him. Gregson squirmed uncomfortably in his chair

"The thing is Alice, it is a very good deal. We'd be making a substantial amount of profit."

"It's not about god damned profit!" She yelled standing up and waving her finger at him "it's about pride! We're allowing ourselves to be beaten!"

"Ms Neal, am I going to have to call security?" Robert asked "or can I rely on you to act like an adult?"

Alice shot him a mutinous glare but sat down again

"Well I won't sign." She said stubbornly "I am a named partner therefore you need my signature."

"Actually they don't" Gregson interrupted her. "I am managing partner at Gregson and Byrant so I have the signing power. Byrant has just texted me to tell me to take the deal so that's exactly what we're going to do."

"You have got to be joking." Alice snapped

"I'm not actually" he replied "you knew that being named partner in this firm was an honorary position. Byrant and myself still hold the power to decide, which we have done."

Alice gaped at him like a fish out of water and didn't reply

"Right then." Gregson continued "Robert I assume you'll have the paperwork sent to my flat once you have them?"

"Yes of course." Robert assured him and with that Gregson left the room. Alice got up to follow him but paused at the door

"I hope you all rot in hell" she spat before swinging the door open, causing Thomas to fall through. She spared him a look of disdain and swept out after her boss.

"Thomas?" Elsie said in an amused tone "were you listening at the door?"

"What, listening to your private meeting? Me? Never!" He smirked straightening his jacked and fixing a insulted expression on his face.

"Well you best have a seat" Robert sighed "I suspect poor Anna is tired of taking notes and we still need to sort out this Dr Clarkson mess."

"Before we start that, I just want to clarify that Charles and Elsie will be handling it?" Isobel asked, while Thomas sat in Alice's recently vacated chair.

"Of course they will be" Robert said "everyone else is still busy with the various cases Alice assigned them."

"Good" Isobel smirked slightly "let's hope they haven't lost their touch."

"Lost their touch?" Elsie repeated "we've only been out of work for two weeks!"

"Exactly." Isobel grinned "now then, how do we get my husband out of jail?"

"I would suggest that Elsie and I visit the cops and get his bail set. After that we arrange a meeting with Varys or whatever his name is and either settle or counter sue for slander." Charles said thoughtfully before winking at Isobel "see, not rusty at all."

"What took you so long?" She teased lightly and Robert chuckled

"Its good to have you two back". He said "I've missed your banter."

"Amen to that." Thomas muttered "okay, I'll try and get hold of Varys and set up a meeting and then I was thinking, why don't we all go and have a drink to celebrate?"

"Around five?" Charles asked, checking his watch "that should give us enough time to sort bail out. Isobel, we'll meet you there with Richard in tow."

"Deal" she chirped happily.

* * *

><p>"I would like to propose a toast" Thomas announced, raising his glass of wine above his head. The others all picked up their glasses and grinned up at him<p>

"To Elsie and Charles, the worlds most badass lawyers and the worlds cutest, although slightly sickening couple. They're also lucky enough to have the worlds best assistant-"

"Anna!" Elsie interrupted

"Assistants" Thomas amended with a wink "anyway, to Chelsie!"

"Chelsie!" Everyone echoed while Elsie and Charles looked embarrassed

"So, how are the wedding plans going?" Robert asked once everyone had settled down again

"Very well I think" Charles replied, looking to Elsie for confirmation and she nodded

"Actually, while we're on the subject there's something I want to ask" Elsie blushed slightly

"Ask away" Robert said waving his hand in the air

"Anna" Elsie continued "would you consider being one of my bridesmaids?"

"Are you serious?" Anna asked, her eyes widening in surprise and Elsie nodded "oh my god! I would love too!"

The two woman reached over the table and gave one another an awkward hug.

"Thomas" Elsie said

"No. I am not a bridesmaid. Uh uh. No way" he cut her off, edging his chair away from her

"I wasn't going to ask you to be a bridesmaid!" Elsie laughed "I was wondering though, seeming my dad died years ago, whether you'd consider walking me down the aisle?"

He stared at her for a long while before nodding and rushing around the table and pulling her into a hug, trying desperately not to cry. When he eventually pulled himself together enough to speak he announced rather loudly

"I am going to be hotter than ALL of you!"

**All together now...1...2...3 AWWW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm still on E7 of season 5 (spoilers about to be ranted about, ignore rest of AN if you haven't seen season 5) why in seven hells did they have to kill off the dog? Is he going to get a new one? I'm also miffed that Isobel is marrying Merton. What about Clarkson? I am feeling a bit bad for making Gregson not a good character here now that he's dead. But that offer from Charles was sooooo cute! I'm telling you: This is the season people! Best of all was Spratt "I'd say she takes after the Dachshund Milady. She's quite untrainable." As I own 17 of the little horrors, I had a good giggle. **

To say it was bucketing down was an understatement. The rain was coming down in sheets, beating a steady torrent on the window. Elsie loved the sound of it especially as she was warm, comfortable and snuggled against her fiance's chest. She yanked the duvet up around her ears and snuggled in closer, listening to his steady breathing and the comforting thump of his heart. His grip on her hip tightened and he tucked her head under his chin mumbling something in his sleep. Everything was perfect until

BEEP BEEP

Elsie groaned as Charles removed his arm so he could shut the highly annoying alarm clock up.

"I hate Isobel." She muttered darkly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and grimancing at the state of her hair when she caught sight of herself in the mirror

"I agree" Charles yawned "if it wasn't for her we could still be fast asleep instead of having to go into that dreadfully decorated office."

"I'm very tempted to put Anna and Thomas into the office and we'll take their cubicles." Elsie joked, doning her dressing gown "I'm going to put the kettle on."

"Wait a minute" he growled rolling over to grab her wrist and pull her towards him onto the bed before leaning over her and kissing her soundly.

"Mmmmm Charles?" She breathed

"Hmmm?"

"We're going to be late..."

He sat up slightly and grinned at her

"Not if we skip breakfast."

)0(

"You know" Thomas said, walking into their office carrying two plates "one of the only good things that Gregson and Neal brought into this firm was a breakfast bar. The Jam tastes a bit funny but the fruit salad is to die for!"

"Thomas, I never thought I'd ever say these words" Charles said as he was handed a plate "but you are an angel."

Elsie, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the man

"What?" He asked "I read people. You two were only just on time and you looked entirely too...smug to just be running late."

Charles at this point seemed to catch onto his meaning and choked on a piece of pineapple.

"What's in our diaries today?" Elsie asked while she thumped him on the back.

"You have a meeting with Richard Clarkson and this Varys fellow at ten, lunch with the shcmit accountants, the painters are coming in at three so you need to explain what you want and then Beryl Patmore is meeting you for dinner at six." Thomas rattled off.

"I'd forgotten we were meeting Beryl" Elsie mused "how on earth did you know?"

"I went through your diary on your phone while we were having drinks last night." He explained "now, you better move it to the conference room because someone has just arrived who I do not know so I'm assuming its our mysterious Varys."

Charles glanced at his watch

"He's early" he said in a slightly impressed tone, ignoring Elsie who was rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's get this over and done with." She sighed pushing him in front of her towards the conference room.

"Good Morning, my name is Mr Carson and this is my colleague Ms Hughes" He greeted as they walked in "I trust your lawyer will be here shortly?"

"Actually, I've decided to represent myself." The man replied in a velvety tone. He had a round, innocent looking face with grey eyes and very little hair. He reminded Elsie of humpty dumpty and she wondered when the kings horses and men would arrive "I believe that's an option?"

"It is" Elsie confirmed "in that case we can start as soon as our client arrives. In the meantime can I offer you anything?"

"No thank you." The man answered "you're Elsie Hughes correct?"

"That's right" she confirmed "and you are?"

"Oh I am sorry. Edward Darby" he said holding out a hand for her to shake which she did

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Elsie Hughes, the girl who came from nothing, who is now soon to become a named partner in one of the best law firms in the country. Engaged, or rumor has it, to Charles Carson. One might wonder how you did it."

"I worked hard to get where I am." Elsie answered coldly "what of it?"

Edward cocked his head and watched her carefully

"I won't deny it Ms Hughes, your story fascinates me."

"Oh heavens are we late?" Isobel asked as she and Richard rushed into the room followed by Thomas who was carrying a tea tray and his notebook under his arm.

"Just in time actually" Charles told her "I believe you know Mr Darby."

"That's one way of putting it" Richard commented dryly, sitting down next to Elsie and leaning back. Thomas and Isobel took their seats next to Charles, Isobel looking mutinous and Thomas obviously fighting a grin

"Dr Clarkson" Edward Darby greeted "shall we begin?"

"Yes, my client is prepared to give your a formal apology provided you remove all the slander about his wife from your website as well as a back up artical claiming it wasn't true." Charles told him, handing over various bits of paperwork

"I beg your pardon Mr Carson" Darby said with a slight smile "but that seems rather a lot to ask when I was the one with a black eye."

"With all due respect" Elsie interrupted "but you wouldn't have had a black eye if you hadn't published libelous statements without having proof."

"I run a gossip website Ms Hughes, not the Times." Darby replied.

"Very well" Charles said "what would you suggest?"

"I will agree to all your terms and I get a one on one interview with Ms Hughes here."

"Fine." Elsie agreed before Charles could answer

"Elsie..." He murmured

"What do you want to know about Elsie for?" Isobel demanded

"She interests people" Darby replied smoothly, looking at Elsie as though she were a very interesting piece of art

"I'm not Angelina Jolie, you know" Elsie told him "no one wants to read about me. Which is why we agree to your terms provided I may dictate what you may and may not write about. Thomas, I assume you can have that printed in short while?"

Thomas nodded and Elsie swept from the room leaving Charles, Darby, Thomas, Isobel and Richard looking a little flaberghasted.

"Is she alright?" Richard asked and Isobel shrugged. Charles wondered if she knew what she'd gotten herself into, Darby had never written a nice word about anyone in the past and he doubted that Elsie would be the first. Somehow he would twist her words into something unflattering. Charles just hoped that the two of them would be able to cope with the heat of the press soon to be thrown onto them.

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is dedicated to my fabulous idea generator Viva! Thank you so much my friend! :) :) :)**

**'Elsabeth Hughes. Not a name that one would usually get excited about, unless you've had the misfortune of getting on the wrong side of the law but a character that we feel has been over looked in our small town. I was fortunate enough to meet up with Elsie to have a good old fashioned catch up"**

"How can it be a catch up when you've only just met?" Beryl inquired

"Haven't the foggiest" Isobel said "shut up and listen"

**Elsie is one of those people who takes your breath away the moment she walks into the room, so full of confidence and with a certain sparkle that is impossible to pin down. The atmosphere changes in the small coffee shop when she walks in and its easy to see why she is such a force to contend with in the court room. She joins me at my table and shoots our waitress a dazzling smile. While she absolutely oozes confidence she still remains a lady, polite and dainty **

Beryl snorted "yeah right"

"Do you want me to continue or not?" Isobel asked crossly.

**Not at all brash like so many these days. To look at her one could quite easily assume that she had grown up in the lap of luxury but after asking a few leading questions about her past I realize that this is not the case. Elsie spent her most childhood in the care of a drunkard father who could barely put enough food on the table to feed himself, nevermind three children. Eventually her older brother was forced to get a job at the local bakery**

**'Jack was a hard worker, I owe my success to him.' Elsie says. It was thanks to him working that the two girls were able to go to school where both of them ended up receiving scholarships. Tragedy struck in Elsie's early adult life when her brother, was murdered in his family home by their estranged father, leaving his wife and two year old daughter to struggle along. Despite all this Elsie is now employed at the top law firm in London and is engaged to her fellow employee, Charles Carson. However, according to another source Alice Neal, this might not be true love at all. **

**"She's only after him because she thinks he can get her further up the ladder." Alice tells us "Elsie is a very strong headed woman and unfortunately Charles has fallen for her charms" **

**When asked if she and Elsie have a history Alice has no qualms about telling me their history. **

**"Charles and I were very happy together until Elsie came along, she set out to seduce him and unfortunately she succeeded. It kills me to see him make such a foolish mistake."**

"We most certainly were not!" Charles interrupted, looking as though he might hit someone.

**When asked what her predictions for them were she answered **

**"Oh she'll break his heart. He's always had a soft spot for the lame ducks in society. You only have to take one look at his pathetic 'forever alone' PA to know that. But as soon as she no longer has a need for him she'll dispose of him and move onto bigger fish. Don't be surprised if Robert Crawley isn't next." **

**We have yet to hear back from Elsie on these comments but one wonders if this is just a media cat fight or whether Alice's allegations are true. All we know is that Charles Carson is a lucky man to have these two beauties arguing over him. Watch this space for more**

"What a load of tripe." Beryl snorted, reaching over and stealing Isobel's phone. "I can't believe people read this and believe it."

"I cannot believe that he would dare to publish that when he's just been up on a slander charge!" Charles growled "I have a good mind to have him up on another one."

"Don't." Anna advised "it'll make it worse. I would advise you to let it sink into nothing."

Isobel glanced over at Elsie who was looking extremely pale and pinched faced

"Elsie, are you alright?" She asked, concerned for her friend. Elsie had finally made peace with her past but it always seemed to rear its ugly head

"You don't think that's true do you Charles?" She asked in a small voice "that I'm only with you to get further in my career?"

"Elsie!" Charles exclaimed "of course not!"

"Don't let it get to you Elsie, he's written one about me too. I believe the phrases

'Forever alone because he can't find a man' and 'arrogant pillock' were used" Thomas told her

Elsie nodded and attempted to smile bravely

"You're right." She said "I shouldn't let it get to me. On a more exciting note, Robert, Charles and I had a meeting this morning."

Everyone sat up straighter in their chairs and waited

"Our wedding date is set for a month from now." She announced happily. Gasps from everyone went around the table and Daisy clapped excitedly

"You mean to tell me I have less than a month to find the perfect suit?" Thomas demanded

"I hope he isn't making you go back to work immediately" Isobel said sternly. It was just the type of thing Robert Crawley would do.

"No, he's given us three weeks off for out honeymoon." Elsie said, grinning fondly at Charles

"Oo where are you going?" Anna asked excitedly "somewhere exotic I hope?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you Anna" Charles teased "I want it to be a complete surprise and I can't risk her bullying you into telling."

"I wouldn't do that!" Elsie protested "okay, yes I would" she conceded when everyone stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Which travel agent are you using?" Thomas asked "I'll phone them and find out."

"Who says I'm using an agent?" Charles asked

"You're Mr Carson. Of course you're using an agent."

Elsie leaned back in her chair and listened to her friends bicker, gossip and exchange ideas for where to buy the perfect suit. What had she done to deserve such amazing people in her life? They stuck by her no matter what happened in her roller coaster of a life.

"Are you ready to go?" Charles asked

"Hmm?"

"Earth to Elsie" Beryl teased "you're not in paradise yet."

"Sorry" she said, blushing slightly "yes I am. Bye guys!"

"You're not really worried that I'll believe that ridiculous article are you?" Charles asked as they drove home. Elsie shrugged in reply

"Oh Elsie. I've known you for twenty years, Alice has known you for five minutes. I think I know you better. Besides, even if you were only seeing me because of your career, I'm lucky to have even that much of your attention."

"But-"

"No buts. I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked him, trying not to cry. He reached over and patted her knee

"I think the question is what did I do to deserve you Elsie." He said a little gruffly

"Pull over" she ordered

"What?"

"Pull over" she repeated. He shot her a glance that clearly said he thought she'd lost it but did as she asked. She leaned over to him and whispered

"I love you too"

Before capturing his lips with hers.

"How fast can you get us home?" She asked when they eventually parted

"Five minutes tops" he told her. She nodded before kissing him again. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She groaned and dug in her bag to find it.

"Hello? Anna? Calm down...what's the matter...oh my god...is he okay?...where are you? Okay we're on our way."

"What's happened?" Charles asked after seeing her distressed expression

"Thomas has been in an accident."

**Reviews determine how badly injured he is. Jk jk! Still, please review :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Why do you guys stick with me when I am the worst updater ever? I just sorta lost motivation on this one plus I helped out at a neighbors business last week. I was reminded once again that I am anti social when it comes to people my own age. **

"Anna!" Elsie called rushing through the sliding glass doors, leaving Charles to park the car "what happened?"

Anna rushed up to her and gave her a hug

"He left shortly after you guys and he stopped at the lights when some big jeep thing went into the back of him. It was terrifying."

"Is he alright?" Elsie asked

"I don't know." Anna said, wringing her hands "he's with the doctors now. We better get back to the waiting room."

The two woman hurried down the long white corridor together

"Does John know?" Elsie asked as they went.

"He's on his way, I called him right after I phoned you." Anna said a little breathlessly

They reached the waiting room just as a nurse appeared

"Are you here for Thomas Barrow?" She asked kindly

"Yes we are, how is he?" Anna replied

"Are you family?" The Nurse asked, ignoring Anna's question

"No." Anna said, shaking her head. The Nurse's expression changed.

"I'm his mother!" Elsie blurted "Anna is the one who notified me."

The nurse smiled, her friendly expression back in place.

"Very well" she said "the doctor will be here to see you in a few minutes."

Elsie nodded and sat down in an uncomfortable chair. She couldn't believe that she'd been having drinks with Thomas a little under half on hour ago and now she was sitting in a hospital waiting to hear whether he'd live or die. She and Charles had gone through that very intersection and do so very often. What if had been them? What would happen to their jobs, their home, their friends and family? It could all so easily be wiped out in a matter of seconds. After everything she'd been through would she able to continue without Charles? Of course, she'd have Isobel, Beryl and Anna but they all had other people in their lives. Elsie didn't want to be the friend they all felt sorry for. But what if it had been her? What would happen to Charles? Would he find someone else? Elsie wasn't sure if she wanted him to or not.

"How is he?" Charles asked, coming into the waiting room followed by John Bates

"The doctor should be here soon" Anna told him "And Elsie has adopted Thomas."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I told the nurse I was his mother." Elsie explained

"Mrs Barrow?" A Doctor walked into the room. Elsie suddenly had the urge to giggle, he had large stick out ears and the largest lips she'd ever seen on a man before.

"Its Ms Hughes actually." She said. The man looked confused for a moment before continuing

"I'm Dr Jarvis." He said holding out his hand

"How is he?" Anna asked

"He has a concussion and a few fractured ribs as well as a nasty cut on his hand from where he got a shard of glass embedded. I've stitched it up but I'm afraid he will be left with a scar."

"When can he come home?" Charles asked coming to stand behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'd like to keep him here over night, just to keep an eye on him but he'll probably be discharged tomorrow morning."

"Can we see him?" Elsie asked, looking slightly relieved. She had been imagining all sorts of terrible things ranging from broken limbs to being in a coma for six months.

"In a few moments, the nurses are still settling him in. I'll send one of them to fetch you as soon as soon as they're done." He smiled at them all before nodding and heading back to the wards.

"Well it could be worse" Charles said, trying to lift their spirits. Elsie nodded in agreement

"I can't believe it happened so fast. He was going home to feed his cat and then..."

"He has a cat?" Charles asked

"Yeah he rescued it about a week ago. Its called Peanut" Anna explained

"Peanut?" Elsie asked

"Peanut." Anna confirmed "I think it has something to do with black cat peanut butter"

"Ms Hughes?" A nurse called "you can come through now."

"Go" Anna said, pushing Charles and Elsie towards the door. "We'll see him later."

They both nodded and followed the Nurse into a curtained off room

"Thank you" Elsie said and stepped in

"I knew it was you visiting." Thomas greeted from his bed "they told me my mother was here."

"It could have been." Elsie told him

"My mother died seven years ago." He answered "I hope you brought grapes?"

"Why on earth would I have brought grapes?" Elsie asked, truly mystified

"Isn't that what people usually bring people in hospital?" He asked smirking slightly "or at very least a teddy bear."

"Well, he's clearly going to live." Charles laughed "how are you feeling?"

"Oh as happy as a lark" he answered grinning at them "I don't know what's in that drip but it is fabulous. I feel like going suit shopping."

"You're not going anywhere!" Elsie said hurriedly, lightly pushing his shoulder to make him lie down again.

"But I need to find a suit!" Thomas protested "how can I walk you down the aisle if I'm not dressed to perfection?"

"There's still plenty of time to find a suit Thomas" Charles told him "besides, with the amount of bandages you have on that hand you probably wouldn't get your arm into a suit."

Thomas leaned back onto his pillows with a sigh

"But I still get to walk you down the aisle?" He asked with a small worried frown

"Unless the doctor says you can't, but I can see why he would" Elsie said. "So yes of course you're still walking me down the aisle."

"Even though I look like I've been in the wars?" He asked

"Even then." Elsie assured him.

"Good" he said "let's get married then! Because this drip isn't making me feel as fabulous as I thought it would."

)O(

"You're quiet" Charles commented when they got home. She looked up from the pot she was stirring to find him watching her thoughtfully.

"I can't help thinking that it could have been us. We've wasted so much time Charles, and what for?"

"I don't know" he admitted. "But I do know that we're done wasting time. We're getting married in a months time. Besides, I would rather have wasted twenty years working with you than married Alice all those years ago."

"Well" she said with a slight smile "that's cheered me up."

**Next chapter will be my very own Christmas Special. Mwahahahaha. Btw, I'm LOVING all the Chelsie christmas fics that are popping up. Don't you just love mistletoe (even though its full of nargles) ?! **


End file.
